


confidential

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: One of the Lost Light's passengers mis-clicks while sending a message to friends, and Megatron sees something he was never meant to see.
Relationships: Megatron & Original Cybertronian Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	confidential

As soon as Megatron stepped onto the bridge for his first shift of the day, he knew something was amiss. Rodimus gave a cursory look in his direction, groaned, and hid his face. Megatron was fairly certain he hadn’t done anything recently to deserve such behavior, but he still approached with caution.

“Rodimus? What’s wrong?”

Rodimus stuck out a palm towards him. “Please. I can’t look at you right now.”

Megatron opened his mouth to respond, but Ultra Magnus stepped forward.

“There’s been a slight incident,” he said. “Someone accidentally sent a message to every network-capable datapad on the ship. And it’s…”

That explained why Megatron was ignorant about it. His datapads were not network-capable, since he found it distracting. “What is it? Was it something incriminating? Surely it isn’t that bad.”

“Oh it’s bad,” Rodimus barked. “Show him, Mags.”

Ultra Magnus sighed and handed Megatron a datapad. The screen was open on an email, a rather lengthy and text-heavy one. Megatron started reading, then almost immediately stopped.

“It isn’t a prank,” Ultra Magnus said, anticipating what he was about to say. “I would not allow such a thing, and Rodimus isn’t that good at faking distress. As far as we know this was completely unintentional on the part of the sender.”

“The mass sending might have been unintended, but they still  _ wrote _ it,” Megatron said. With morbid curiosity and great reluctance, he returned to reading.

It was fanfiction. Starring himself and Optimus Prime. “Megop,” read the subject line. They had  _ a word _ for it.

Megatron had never read something so fast. Megatron had also never felt such dread towards something he was reading, especially for what was ostensibly fiction— _ ostensibly _ …

“Who wrote this?” he asked, handing the datapad back to Magnus once he was finished. “I promise I will not get angry, but there’s something I must discuss with them.”

Ultra Magnus studied him a moment, then acquiesced. “His name is Orbit. He’s a minicon who mostly keeps to himself. He tends to stay in his room, suite number one-four-eight.”

Megatron nodded. “Thank you. I’ll speak to him later.” It was going to be a long wait until his shift was over.

* * *

Orbit could never leave his hab suite again. Everybody knowing about his hobby was mortifying enough, but then one of his friends messaged him to tell him that  _ Megatron _ had seen it, and intended to talk to him about it. He was going to die—he didn’t think Megatron would kill him, of course not, but he was  _ going _ to  _ die _ .

The knock at his door made him jump nearly to the ceiling. With shaking legs, he walked over. “Who is it?” he asked as if he didn’t know.

“One of your captains. Megatron.” He didn’t sound angry. Orbit opened the door. He didn’t look angry either. “May I come in?”

“Y-yeah.” Orbit scuttled backwards.

Megatron stepped in, taking up a sizable portion of Orbit’s hab suite. It’s not like he needed a big one. Megatron moved out of the way of the door, as if to assuage Orbit’s obvious anxiety, and took a second to look around the room awkwardly. “You are...an artist,” he said.

“Yeah.” The walls were covered in photographs of planets, nebulae, comets, and other space phenomena, all of which he took using his telescope alt mode.

“Your preferred subjects are from real life,” Megatron observed.

“I...I guess they are.” Orbit rubbed the back of his neck. This was almost worse than an outright scolding.

“Ultra Magnus showed me the thing...what you wrote.”

“I didn’t mean to! Send it to everybody, I mean. I very much intended to write it.” Orbit bit his lip, squeezed his hands together. “I won’t ever do it again—”

Megatron raised a hand, quelling Orbit’s nervous squeaking. “I can’t very well expect people to not write stories about me,” he said. “It comes with the territory of being...well-known. That isn’t the issue.”

“I’m sorry I sent it to everybody. It was supposed to only be for a couple friends.”

“That...isn’t the issue, either. Not really.” Megatron now looked uncomfortable. He inched closer and leaned forward, but it was in a conspiratorial way rather than an aggressive way, so it made Orbit more confused than anything. “I need to know who told you about what happened on top of the Ferris wheel. Optimus told me he never told anyone, and I know I didn’t.”

Orbit stared at him, his serious and concerned optics, his mouth drawn tightly. “H-huh? I made it up,” he said. “Ferris wheels are a...common trope… Wait.” Orbit blushed and covered his face with both hands. “Wait a second.”

Megatron’s expression fell. He straightened and turned away. “...Oh. I see. Well. I should go. Don’t—mention what I just said to anybody. Goodbye.” He left the room in a hurry.

Orbit stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then it sank in and he let out a little squeak, waving his fists in the air to dispel his excess energy. He hopped on his computer right away and started to compose a new email. He knew what Megatron said, but this was just a couple of friends…

_ Guys, holy fuck, you’ll never believe what just happened... _

This time he made sure it was confidential.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! always make sure you're sending things to the right person
> 
> Orbit was originally a self-insert, but then he diverged a lot. i'm not a photographer, and i'm not into RPF. if i was making an authentic Cybertronian self-insert he'd write Animorphs fanfiction instead.


End file.
